Simplify the expression. $(-3n^{4}-2n^{2})(-7n^{3}-5n)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 3 n^4 (-7 n^3) - 3 n^4 (-5 n) - 2 n^2 (-7 n^3) - 2 n^2 (-5 n) $ Simplify. $ 21n^{7} + 15n^{5} + 14n^{5} + 10n^{3} $ $21n^{7}+29n^{5}+10n^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ { 21n^{7}} {+ 15n^{5}} {+ 14n^{5}} {+ 10n^{3}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 21n^{7}} {+ 29n^{5}} {+ 10n^{3}} $